


Court's games

by Cicuta_virosa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Not killing Kenobi was Sidious's mistake. Even on his knees, Obi-Wan is still the most dangerous negotiator.





	Court's games

Sidious should have killed Obi-Wan when he had the occasion. When Obi-Wan was still exhausted from fighting Anakin. When Obi-Wan was down. When Obi-Wan’s mind was half-broken, his psychic link with his brothers and sisters torn by their deaths in the Purge.

Sidious didn’t.

As a punishment for Sidious’s pride, it was Obi-Wan who decided the entire galaxy's fate. Not in any way any of them could have predicted, not as a High General or as the Negotiator.

On Mustafar, Obi-Wan Kenobi went down the river bank to finish Vader, heartbreak filling his entire being. He should have taken Padme and run. Those few minutes were enough and Sidious arrived, and that was then, at his most triumphal moment, when the Jedi Temple’s ashes were still warm, that Sidious made his most fatal mistake.

He didn’t kill Obi-Wan right here.

The Jedi was exhausted and wouldn't have made a great adversary, but Sidious saw on the river bank the cadaver of that apprentice he had taken years to groom, and he took back the Jedi to Coruscant, swearing he would make Kenobi’s death the longest and most painful in history.

And Sidious was, in fact, busy torturing Obi-Wan when Darth Plagueis found them.

From the beginning, Hego Damask had inherited his Master Darth Tenebrous’s obsession with eternal life. What had Sidious thought, that he could as easily as he hoped kill the Muun? Plagueis had needed years to rebuild his strength after Sidious’s attempt on his life, but his supposed cadaver had grown back missing organs, years after years, as his studies and sacrifices for the Dark Side had predicted. When he had been ready, he had still chosen to wait. How sweeter it would be, he thought, to reap Sidious’s prize from his hands just when his traitorous apprentice believed himself triumphant!

Obi-Wan had seen everything from the two dark Lords’s fight and had found himself with a choice. He was weak, but he could make a difference, if he helped one of them instead of running. He had chosen Plagueis. Not that he had great hope about that unknown Force Sensitive reeking of the Dark Side. But Sidious was the one who had stolen Anakin and the other Jedi and the clones.

Nobody would ever know what Obi-Wan had said to Plagueis after, when Sidious was unconscious, but when Sidious woke up, three days after, he was chained to the wall into the throne room, bloody, beaten, and broken.

And kneeling next to Plagueis, the Jedi was busy sucking the Muun’s cock.

Nobody watched Sidious, Emperor of one day. The courtesans, the officers, all those people which would have kissed Palpatine’s feet the day before were watching with covetous eyes the last Jedi Master whoring himself out.

Sidious remembered, of course. Being younger, his hair even more red than Kenobi. How Plagueis’s cock was long, so long, cutting air in the most torturous way. Whoever Kenobi had kneeled for before, they were impressive: the Jedi didn’t choke once. He kneeled there, letting a Sith Lord fuck his face, tears running on his cheeks and hands behind his back, and he made the most delicious noises, as Plagueis stuffed his throat with his cock.

Sidious spend six months chained to the wall, whipped once a week, a Force suppressing collar around his neck.

He tried to warn Plagueis. His hate of the Jedi was apparently higher than his hate of his former Master.

“Kenobi is dangerous,” Sidious would hiss, the words malformed because of the busted roof of his mouth, and Plagueis would turn to the other side of the throne room, where Kenobi was busy sucking the dick of Tarkin like a good little fuck toy. His tongue was pierced now, to better please the court.

Every officer who wanted could fuck his mouth, but his ass was for Emperor Plagueis only. Sidious saw it as the first sign that Plagueis was doomed.

The last sign that the Dark could prevail was Sidious’ survival. He knew Kenobi had asked for his head. But every day, Plagueis refused and kept his Empire. Every day, Obi-Wan Kenobi served the Emperor and his court on his knees, used for their pleasure. He survived, day after day, a Sith pounding his ass, officers who had saluted him before treating his mouth like an easy hole to empty their balls.

Until Kenobo conceived.

Sidious knew it was the end of the eternal empire of the Sith.

As he was dragged along to the chopping block, Sidious knew it was only the beginning. He saw the court, assembled to witness his execution, and he knew he wouldn’t be the last one. One after the other, the most faithful to the new Emperor would meet the same fate.

Kenobi had learnt his lesson, and learnt it well.

Sidious knelt, determined to meet his fate with dignity, and he send a last gaze to Kenobi. The court whore was naked, as always, save for a plug, and he was already showing. Sidious had heard it was twin. He would bet the power he didn’t have any more that Plagueis wouldn’t survive to see his children being born.

Soon, the Republic would be reborn, and the children of a Sith Lord and a Jedi would be in the Creche.

The last thing Sidious saw was the spark of triumph in Kenobi’s eyes.

 

 


End file.
